


Bluster

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: Naruto really needs to learn how to shut the fucking window.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Bluster

**Author's Note:**

> They live! 
> 
> It's been far too long since I've finished something properly, and I woke up in a freezing room about a month ago and wrote this in one sitting before falling back asleep, so I thought I'd post it here! It's just a short little thing but I hope you enjoy it!

His feet are cold.

At first it's fine, and he buries his nose into the cotton of Naruto's shirt and tries to go back to sleep.

That's when he hears the wind blowing outside.

He peels an eye open and glares at Naruto's back. The fucker is sleeping like a baby. 

Sasuke pinches his arm, hard. 

He wakes up with a grunt and looks over his shoulder, slapping his hand away. "What the fuck, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrow. "Don't 'what the fuck Sasuke' me, it's _freezing_ in here!"

Naruto lies back down and shimmies under the covers. "I dunno what you want me to do about it, you wanted to be the big spoon so now you have to deal with the window."

"You're such a dickhead," Sasuke grumbles. "Maybe if you didn't insist on having the fucking window open every night."

"I can't sleep if it's—"

"—too hot," Sasuke finishes tiredly, "I know. Doesn't mean I like it. Or you."

Naruto kicks at him and he shoves him back.

He starts to sit up but the blanket around his chest stops him. He wrestles it from around him and accidentally pulls it off of Naruto.

"Bastard! Give it back!" 

Sasuke leans away from him, blanket bunched in his fists. "Why? Because you're cold?"

Naruto seethes but says nothing. Sasuke smiles smugly.

"Gotcha." He releases the blanket and turns to shut the window.

As he does, Naruto's arms wrap around his waist, his head leaning on his shoulder.

"What are you doing," Sasuke asks.

"What, can't hug my boyfriend?" He snuggles further into his back. "You're warm."

Sasuke pushes him off and settles back into bed. "No premarital touching."

Naruto lies down facing him. "Then I guess I'm proposing."

Sasuke rolls over, closes his eyes, and pulls the blankets up to his shoulders. "Idiot."

"You love me."

"Do I?"

"You're an asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other projects on the back burner, hopefully I'll be able to post something else soon.
> 
> Comments and kudos are nice, thank you <3


End file.
